percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode V: Payphone
Payphone (Hades Version) I'm at Olympus I need a Hippocampus All of my drachmas wasted here And have I been scary? Or am I like a fairy? I need to get out of here Yeah I I know it's hard to remember The place I used to be It's even harder to picture Persephone not here with me Am I too late to make it? Even if I try? And all the time that I wasted All of the Underworld burned down I've been here all night Nico and I got in a fight Now he's probably hurt Layin' down on the dirt Where is all the love? Push must have came to shove But even the sun sets in Elysium I'm at Olympus I need a Hippocampus All of my drachmas wasted here And have I been scary? Or am I like a fairy? I need to get out of here And Happy Ever After does Exist That's why there is no more Underworld just like this And all those fairy tales are full of it As well as they are all fake and stupid Now I'm at Olympus So I turned my back on tomorrow Not because I forgot yesterday But because the Underworld is destroyed A place that I enjoyed Don't expect me to be fine And I won't expect you to care I know I said it before, but all of the Underworld burned down I've been here all night Nico and I got in a fight Now he's probably hurt Layin' down on the dirt Where is all the love? Push must have came to shove But even the sun sets in Elysium I'm at Olympus I need a Hippocampus All of my drachmas wasted here And have I been scary? Or am I like a fairy? I need to get out of here And Happy Ever After does Exist That's why there is no more Underworld just like this And all those fairy tales are full of it As well as they are all fake and stupid Now I'm at Olympus Man, screw that sh*t Come stay here, I'm the king of Olympus And instead of wonderin' Why in the Underworld, there is absolutely nothin' Just start from the bottom, then you'll be stunnin' just by the push of - a - button! Telling me that the Underworld blew up Actin' as if I give a f*ck Sh*t What a shame that place is Had a really good family but you missed your last shot So you talk about who you see at the top Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for. The Fates pulled up valet open doors Zeus like go away, got what you was looking for Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take That little piece of sh*t with you. I'm at Olympus I need a Hippocampus All of my drachmas wasted here And have I been scary? Or am I like a fairy? I need to get out of here And Happy Ever After does Exist That's why there is no more Underworld just like this And all those fairy tales are full of it As well as they are all fake and stupid Now I'm at Olympus... Trivia *The song parody was created by Hermione Chase. *Payphone was sang by Maroon 5. Category:Hermione Chase Category:The Greek Songs Collection Category:Earth-727